exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ludo
Ludo - shortened form of Ludovicus Cheren - is a Planeswalker associated with entropy. Story Serendipitous Growth Ludo was a young student in the same city as Ellie Monty, and helped her with her project of creating a fantasy universe where their creations would play out forever - this project known as Pathfinder. However, eventually, Ellie disappeared, leaving Ludo once more alone, in a high school that mocked him for his obsession for fantasy and the supernatural. Ludo was however saved from this life by Jezabel of Kaine, who sought to use him as a way to reach her sister Oliva of Kaine, since Ludo had the dormant power to Planeswalk. The two sisters quickly "adopted" him as one of their own, with Jezabel marking Ludo by transforming him into a Firstborn Vampire, allowing him to remain in their palace at the Cheshire Isle. The Musings of Cheren Despite Ludo having found his place and finally being able to show his true potential, part of him still wished to find Ellie once more. As he found her in her dimension of Elysiana, he chose to appear there as well, using the face of his old Player Character "Cheren", an entropic mage. As such, he greatly helped Ellie and Thalyssa Delyoro in their adventures, allowing them to face against Elysea, a bond forming between Ludo and Thalyssa. Ludo was later called as a Divine Servant in a fake game organized by XENOS. There, Ludo bravely fought, but was deeply shocked upon seeing Vlad Tepes die - as Vlad, like him, was a Firstborn, reminding Ludo of his own lovers. This caused him to do anything to avenge Vlad and defeat XENOS - leading to his eventually sacrifice in order to open the door to XENOS's hideout, allowing a weakened Ludo to return to Thalyssa's side. Appearance Ludo is a normal looking - if a bit eccentric - teenager with red hair and eyes, preferring to dress in "imposing" clothing most of the time. As Cheren, he wears a massive, crimson cape. Personality Ludo loves freedom and imagination more than everything - constantly seeking to transcend everyone's expectations and being obsessed by concepts such as magic and the supernatural, even before he was confronted to the abnormal. As a result, being ridiculed and rejected by others caused him to develop a strong persona insisting on traits of coolness and supernatural accomplishments. Acting as a freedom-fighter and one who defends magic above all-else, Ludo's emphasis on making himself seem constantly "badass" - for use of his own term - makes him somewhat insufferable, although deep down, Ludo's behavior is based on his insecurities and desire to show others he is no longer the "laughable weakling" he imagines himself to be. Only with the emotional support of those around him does this rebellious young man learn to trust in himself and those around him a bit more. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As a vampire directly transformed by an inheritor of the Kaine Bloodline, Ludo is a Firstborn, and as such is immensely powerful. * Vampiric Abilities: Ludo close to a full-blooded Kaine vampire in power. He can perform natural Necromancy, possesses crushing charisma, and can even command to most other Vampires. Furthermore, he possesses few of traditional vampiric weaknesses. * Planeswalker Abilities: As a Planeswalker, Ludo possesses a strong affinity for Red mana. He has an affinity for chance-altering effects and chaos abilities. * Divine Servant Abilities: Ludo, as an irregular Divine Servant, possesses tremendous abilities fitting his role. ** Advent: Ludo's Advent allows him to become one with chaos, unable to be affected by any rule or concept that dictates order. Storylines * Lucifer Rising briefly mentions him. * Quiescence of Myth features him as a central character. * Magus Wars : Honesty features him as well. Trivia * Ludo's name comes from the Latin word "Ludere" meaning "to play", hinting at Ludo's playful, chaotic side. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Coolest from Haven't You Heard ? I'm Sakamoto, as covered by NateWantsToBattle. * Thalyssa once said of Ludo that he "didn't have what it takes to become a villain" - and this proved to be true. While The World's Enemy turned Adrianne Medeah or Paradox Thalyssa into cruel antagonists, Ludo, under the same curse, acted as a chaotic liberator of mankind who feigned being evil and whose greatest act of villainy was randomly shape-shifting civilians into dragons. * Ludo's spirit animal was mentioned several times to be the monkey. * Ludo is sometimes teased for his obsession with dragons and dragon-like aesthetics - often comparing himself to a dragons, using dragon-based spells in combat and even taking care of the Umbral Dragon Tharos by sheer fascination. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Elysiana Category:Divine Servant Category:Vampire Category:Planeswalker